Los Juegos del Hambre
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Cada año inocentes morian por el echo de pagar pecados de sus antepasados... Hasta que una bayas demostraron que no todo esta perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Menma, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermano pequeño, Menma acurrucado a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, los dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de es tan fresca como una gota de agua. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho.

Sentado sobre las rodillas de Menma, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Menma le puso Kuibi porque, según el, su pelaje naranja embarrado tenía el mismo tono que el de un zorro . El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Menma lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermano me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de bufarme.

Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Menma para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo.

Nuestra parte del Konoha o Konoha llamada así antes de la 4° guerra, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden.

Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo Konoha, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un caja de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera de Konoha. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta.

En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del si surgen problemas.

- Konoha, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad -murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Konoha y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Menma se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotros entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo: Kiba. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.

-Hola, Naru -me saluda Kiba.

En realidad me llamo Naruto, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Naru. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al lince porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel.

-Mira lo que he cazado.

Kiba sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

-Ummm, todavía está caliente -digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que la mujer estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? -comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco-. Menma nos ha dejado un queso -digo, sacándolo.

-Gracias, Menma -exclama Kiba, alegrándose con el regalo-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. -De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Sakura Haruno, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! -Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean-. Y que la suerte... -empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! -concluyo, con el mismo brío. Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.

Observo a Kiba sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: mismos ojos azules pero el tiene el pelo castaño demasiado claro yo lo tengo rubio mi padre lo era . Pero no somos familia, al menos. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, menos bueno mi famila.

Mi madre y Menma, ella con su pelo rojo y ojos vilotetas y mi hermano con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Konoha los padres de mi madre como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. y bueno mi padre era huérfano. Ellos e conocieron gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijos se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincero, no soy de los que perdonan.

Kiba unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Kiba para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo -dijo Kiba en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar el aldea, huir y vivir en el bosque.. -No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños -añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Kiba y su hermana, y Menma. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

-No quiero tener hijos -digo.

-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

-Pero vives aquí -le recuerdo, irritado.

-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Menma, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Kiba está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso?

Si quiere hijos, Kiba no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celoso, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.

Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas. Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Kiba se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón. Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Teuchi, un anciano que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Teuchi, ya que es el unico que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Teuchi, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Ino, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de los dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntos en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.

-Bonito vestido -dice Kiba.

Ino lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe. -Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Kiba el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

-Tú no irás al Capitolio -responde Kiba con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

-No es culpa suya -intervengo.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son -apostilla Kiba.

-Buena suerte, Naruto -dice Ino, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano y con un rubor en las mejillas que adquiere siempre que me ve fuera del salón de clases lo cual es raro.

-Lo mismo digo -respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Kiba la haya tomado con Ino, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.

A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de las doce aldeas del país del fuego.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Menma, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Kiba, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas.

No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Ino, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los aldeas ni, sin duda, la familia de Ino, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.

Kiba es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Ino.

Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro aldea, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el aldea.

Kiba y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

-Nos vemos en la plaza -le digo.

-por favor báñate por que apestas -me responde, con humor

-lo mismo para ti pulgoso_ le dijo dándole la espalda.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermano preparados para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Menma viste mi primer traje de cosecha: un pantalón negro que con el paso del tiempo ha perdido color y una camisa color cacle. le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la camisa se le sale por la parte de atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de los pocos trajes de mi abuelo que tenía para mi papa -¿Estás segura? -le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadado con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado y que decir de la ropa de mi padre.-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría peinarte el pelo -me responde. La dejo Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

-Estás muy guapo -dice Menma, en un susurro.

-Y no me parezco en nada a mí -respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para él. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupado por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.

Protejo a Menma de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermano sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la camisa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

-Arréglate la cola, patito -le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la camisa en su sitio.

-Cuac -responde Menma, soltando una risita.

-Eso lo serás tú -añado, riéndome también; el es la única que puede hacerme reír así-. Vamos, a comer -digo, dándole abrazo

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Menma, y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Konoha. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Menma, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Kiba y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Konoha, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de los chicos: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Naruto Namikaze.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Yamanaka el padre de Ino, un hombre alto con una coleta lo cual nunca e entendido y Sakura Haruno, la acompañante del Konoha, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de la nación del fuego el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Asia. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue el país del fuego, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece aldeas, las cuales están escondidas entre ciertos tipos de climas y que nos dan nombre por ejemplo Konoha que quiere decir entre las hojas, que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llego la 4ta gran guerra es decir; la rebelión de los aldeas contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de a que eso no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada una de las doce aldeas debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestras aldeas y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Aldea oculta del Remolino».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los aldeas compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su aldea recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite a la aldea ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias -recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Konoha que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Sasuke Uchiha, que aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Sakura Haruno, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Konoha es el hazmerreír del País del Fuego, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Sakura .La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, aunque siempre es igual tal vez si sea su color de cabello. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a una aldea mejor, con ganadores de verdad, Localizo a Kiba entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Kiba y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de nosotros. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Sakura Haruno dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas. Siempre es así cada año pero veo a la chica de pelo rosa tomar una papeleta quien podría ser. Sakura Haruno vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara;

¡Hinata Hyuga!

«Oh, no -pienso-. Ella no.»

Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con ella. Hinata Hyuga.

No, sin duda hoy la suerte no estaba de su parte.

La observo avanzar hacia el escenario; bajita con su vestido lila su cabello negro azulado suelto como pocas veces ya que ella es hija del panadero un viejo gruñón aunque bueno su esposa siempre tiene una sonrisa cálida la misma que más de una vez es visto en Hinata cuando llega a verla que es siempre porque ella me salvo la vida. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos color gris constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.

Sakura Haruno pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene dos hermanos; una hermana menor la cual no ocupara su lugar y un hermano el cual no puede ocupar su lugar, los he visto en la panadería, es normal que el amor fraternal sea olvidado en momentos como estos pero sé que ella no soportaría que su hermana ocupe su lugar y también se que para su padre el hecho que sea ella y no la menor es lo mejor; lo he escuchado y bueno no es muy afectico con Hinata.

¿Pero por qué ella?, pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Hinata Hyuga y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que ella ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba una voz en mi interior-. ¿Adónde has ido? Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.

El aldea nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes de Menma.

Yo estaba aterrado. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con un hermano de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Menma y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Menma, al dulce y alegre Menma, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría la Veta. El orfanato lo habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades.

Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta octubre, sólo hasta el diez de octubre, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivos.

Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Konoha. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Hinata Hyuga, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Menma en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerto de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa.

No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermano pequeño, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo.

En el Konoha están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.

Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizado por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.

De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, y vi al panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, la vi: una chica con el cabello corto negro azulado con sus dos ojos grises bien abiertos y con un rubor demasiado acentuado en las mejillas asomándose por detrás de su padre. La había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su padre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero ella tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enfermo, débil y cansado, muy cansado...

«Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato -pensé-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.»

Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos del panadero de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es el, ha venido a echarme con un palo».

Pero no era ella, era la chica, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su padre le chillaba: « ¡Dáselo al cerdo, cría estúpida! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».

La chica empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.

La chica ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a élla, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su padre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. La chica le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.

Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Menma se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.

Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Menma para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces la vi: el primer diente de león. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre, Hinata Hyuga, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenado. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente y tiene un color rojo en su rostro. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confuso. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque ella se ira. Y eso es lo que me duele.

¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! -Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su vestido, avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Kiba o el mío y el de mi hermano pero la suerte parece ser que no esta esté día de mi lado y no lo volverá a estar.

-Menma Namikaze- dice jovial

Bueno tenía muchas gasa de hacer esta adaptación desde que bueno leí el libro por primera vez pero bueno no se no me imagino a Hinata siendo Katniss para mi ella es más como Peeta así que bueno el cambio y are los cambios respectivos espero les guste y de verdad su opinión es importante….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Una vez estaba escondido en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormido y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.

Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdido, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de la Veta, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.

Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Menma sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegido eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por el. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.

En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo. Entonces lo veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la camisa se le ha vuelto a salir del pantalón por detrás. Es ese detalle, la camisa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.

-¡Menma! -El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar-. ¡Menma!

No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego al justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí.

-¡Me presento voluntario! -grito, con voz ahogada-. ¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Konoha no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible,, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunas aldeas en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Konoha, donde la palabra tributo y la palabra cadáver son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.

-¡Espléndido! -exclama Sakura Haruno-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a al ganador de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... -deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

-¿Qué más da? -interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto: soy la persona que le lleva las fresas; el compañero con el que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; el chico que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermano pequeño, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?-. ¿Qué más da? -repite, en tono brusco-. Deja que suba.

Menma está gritando como un histérico detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.

-¡No, Naruto! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

-Menma, suéltame -digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Un enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción-. ¡Suéltame!

Noto que alguien tira de el por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Kiba, que levanta a Menma del suelo, mientras el forcejea en el aire.

-Arriba, Naru -me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Menma con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

-¡Bueno, bravo! -exclama Sakura Haruno, llena de entusiasmo-. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! -Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su aldea-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto Namikaze -respondo, después de tragar saliva.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermano. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! -canturrea Sakura Haruno.

La gente del Konoha siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Menma y a el es inevitable quererlo. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Konoha sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Menma, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo y rara vez usado de nuestro aldea que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Sasuke escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

-¡Míralo, míralo bien! -brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos-. ¡Me gusta! -El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña-. Mucho... -No le sale la palabra durante un rato-. ¡Coraje! -exclama, triunfal-. ¡Más que vosotros! -Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario-. ¡Más que vosotros! -grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Sasuke se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.

Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecido porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Kiba y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos de la aldea..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque ¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Menma?

A Sasuke se lo llevan en una camilla y Sakura Haruno intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

El alcalde lee el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Hinata y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es delicada pequeña pero cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

«En fin -pienso-. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarla yo.»

-¡Qué día tan emocionante! –Exclama Sakura mientras manosea su vestido para ponerlo en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de del país del fuego.

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto.

Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan solo. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren.

Mi hermano y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Menma, y el se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlos.

Menma no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Kiba le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza; él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.

No me molesto en sugerirle a Menma que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque lo aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, él se ponía lloroso y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso.

Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y el cojo con fuerza de la mano.

-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? -Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera-. No puedes volver a irte.

-Lo sé -me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...

-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar solo a Menma, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

-Estaba enferma -dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.

La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.

-Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de el! -le ordeno.

-Todo saldrá bien, Naruto -dice Menma, cogiéndome la cara-. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápido y valiente, quizá puedas ganar.

No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Menma debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de aldeas más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.

-Quizá -respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables-. Y seremos tan ricos como Sasuke.

-Me da igual que seamos ricos. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? -me pregunta Menma.

-De verdad de la buena, ttbayo -le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por él.

Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

-Os quiero, os quiero a los dos.

Ellos me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver a la esposa del panadero, la madre de Hinata. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hija. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y ella conoce incluso mejor a Menma, porque, cuando mi hermano vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y ella le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que el ogro de su esposo, así que esperamos a que él no esté. Seguro que ella nunca le habría pegado a su hija por el pan quemado como lo hizo el. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

La mujer se sienta, incómoda, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas, es una mujer bajita y tiene el mismo cabello que su hija si no fuera por las marcas del horno por los años de trabajo en la panadería diría que son hermanas o más ben como gemelas. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hija.

Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo del vestido y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotros nunca podemos permitirnos.

-Gracias -respondo. Se nota que la mujer del panadero no es muy habladora, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Kiba le dio una ardilla a cambio. -Ella asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.

No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que la llama un agente de la paz. Se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

-No perderé de vista al pequeño. Me aseguraré de que coma.

Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho. La gente trata conmigo, pero a él le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Ino viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu aldea en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto? Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un Zorro -¿Tu insignia? -le pregunto.

Llevar un símbolo de mi aldea es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

-Toma, te lo pondré en la camisa, ¿vale? -No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone-. Naruto, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Ino me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla –Sí—le contesto y observo que comienza a moverse incomoda y sus mejilla adquieren un rubor que podría asegurar no estaba ahí ase tres minutos pero llegan los agentes de la paz y la sacan solo puedo escuchar como dice –regresa ok lo tienes que hacer y recuerda que te... -dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde

Después se la llevan y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.

En último lugar aparece Kiba y, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad me doy cuenta que ahora ya no lo veré mas que mi amigo quedara solo en el bosque.

-Escucha -me dice-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

-No siempre los tienen -respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.

He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera -digo.

Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío -me responde Kiba-. No resultaba muy entretenido.

Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Naruto, es como cazar, y eres el mejor cazador que conozco.

-No es como cazar, Kiba, están armados. Y piensan.

-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.

-Pero no personas.

-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? -pregunta Kiba, en tono triste.

Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente igual.

Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Kiba les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.

-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! -grito, aferrándome a su mano.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Naruto- grita había necesidad de sacar así a mis amigos no la había pero parece que los agentes de la paz no lo ven así.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie.

He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrido.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Hinata Hyuga ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustada para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Aldea de la roca, Tenten, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Hinata, porque es el hija de un panadero. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que bueno no se ve precisamente como una enclenque. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de una aldea a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que el Capitolio se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. Konoha estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Sakura Haruno me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar listo para la cena en una hora. Me quito el traje de mi padre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Ino y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un zorrito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El zorro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de sus nueve colas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un Kuibi

Es un animal curioso, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un perro o león con 10 colas especial llamado Jubi que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran un mensajero, todos ellos machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los cuales recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Las aldeas tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron a las creaturas para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con las hembras de gato salvaje y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. Mediante aullidos claros como si fuera un silbido suave A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz. Y eran pequeños o son pequeños porque los eh visto en el bosque.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los Kuibi. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los zorritos de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este zorrito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al zorro corriendo entre el bosque.

Sakura Haruno viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Hinata Hyuga está sentada esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado. -¿Dónde está Sasuke? -pregunta Sakura, en tono alegre.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Hinata.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Sasuke. ¿Quién puede culparla?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Sakura Haruno se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Sakura, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Hinata es hija de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Menma y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Sakura apriete los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Hinata también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Teuchi (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesto a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo el país del fuego. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico con una cara de pocos amigos que tiene la cara tapada con lo que parece ser una bufanda que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Aldea de la Niebla; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Aldea de la lluvia; un chico cojo en el Aldea del Calor; y, lo más inquietante, un chico de doce años en el Aldea de la hierba. Tiene la piel demasiado blanca podría decirlo pero también unos ojos marrones demasiado expresivos diría yo, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Menma tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece Konoha: el momento de la elección de Hinata y como sube al escenario y luego Sakura solicitando voluntarios lo que ocupa resulta un silencio agudo¸ y ahora la selección de Menma y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntario. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Menma detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Kiba quitándomelo de encima y a mí mismo subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Konoha siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Sasuke se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico., nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Sakura Haruno está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho -respondo, riendo de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días –añade Hinata sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Sakura hace que parezca como si Sasuke tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Sasuke puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

-¡Seguid riéndoos! -exclama Sakura Haruno; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Durante unos instantes, Hinata y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Sasuke no es gran cosa, pero Sakura Haruno tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Hinata y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse.

-¿He tropezado? -pregunta Sasuke-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito. -Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco -dice Hinata.

Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera.

-No pasa nada –le dijo -. Ya me encargo yo.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecido, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Sasuke enfrente de una mujer, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. Seguramente, mi compañera pensara que intento causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, Sasuke no se acordará de nada mañana.

-¿puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte? –Me dice o eso intenta porque lo dice muy quedito y con un rubor en las mejillas que no entiendo porque lo tiene ahora si no lo tenía cuando Sakura se fue, -No, no las quiero. Sé que hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo

Asiente y vuelve a su cuarto. Espero que ella entienda como me siento no puedo soportar a la gente del Capitolio, pero hacer que se encarguen de Sasuke podría ser una pequeña venganza, lo que no entiendo es su ingenuidad conmigo ni su amabilidad y en ese momento la idea hace que me pare en seco: un Hinata Hyuga amable es mucho más peligrosa que una desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Hinata lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con la hija del panadero.

Cuando termino de lavar a Sasuke y dejarlo en su cama; llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló la madre de Hinata y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguna de las dos.

Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años...

Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Hinata Hyuga me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermano de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.

-¿Qué más? -me preguntó Menma-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?

-De todo tipo -le prometí-. Sólo tengo que acordarme.

Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Menma y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí solo, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía solo.

Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Menma había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.

Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidido a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivos.

Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestra aldea.

El 10 de octubre fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Menma. Los días 10 de cada mes tenían derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero no lo admitiría así que se las tenías que vender a su esposa, al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.

Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.

Menma estaba encantado de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermano la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambos cosas se compensan.

Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otra aldea. ¿la de la roca? ¿El calor? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Menma? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Menma? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermano?

Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntos. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Kurumara se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Menma. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormido. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.

Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable. ¿Cómo es posible que Kiba y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Konoha, el lugar al que pertenezco.

Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.

Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansado o entumecido para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.

Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpes. Oigo la voz de Sakura Haruno llamándome para que me levante.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta? ¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea.

Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño Kuibi de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Menma levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer el peinó mi madre trato de hacer para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez sea el último grito en moda.

Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Sakura Haruno se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Sasuke se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Hinata tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzada.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Sasuke, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Hinata-. Está bueno.

Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca. Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Hinata sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Sasuke no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Sasuke, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Konoha no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunta Hinata.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Sasuke, y se echa a reír. Miro a Hinata antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.

-Muy gracioso –le dijo. De repente, y le pego un bofetón al vaso que Sasuke tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros.

Sasuke lo piensa un momento y me da un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tirándome de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, ella clava mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corta los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega a la cara de Hinata; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Hinata me ayuda a levantar del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevarlo a la marca roja de mi mandíbula.

-No -la detiene Sasuke-. Deja que le salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que se ha peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas. -Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia ella -. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

-bueno realmente no... Los únicos que conozco la usa la carnicera que me ha ensañado un poco, ella quería q... Qué... Yo…?- No la deja terminar su historia cuando se vuelve así a mi -espero y no solo sueltes golpes chico-

Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Sasuke, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.

-Venid aquí los dos -nos pide Sasuke, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando los arreglen los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. -Hinata y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más bien, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga. No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

-bien -responde Hinata.

-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

-Pero... -empiezo a protestar.

-No hay peros que valgan, lo resistirán-dice Sasuke.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y las aldeas orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de las aldeas en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Hinata Hyuga y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige el país del fuego. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces de Konoha.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueado por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Hinata se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que la mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Se da cuenta de que la miro y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

La había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su madre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Menma... ¿Sería idea de Hinata? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntaria para lavar a Sasuke y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse la buena no servía de nada.

Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.

Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir viva, lo que significa, además, que la buena de Hinata Hyuga, la chica que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme.

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!

¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro.

Sasorie intenta demostrar su comprensión.

-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Listo?

Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentado y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Sasuke y no he puesto ni una objeción.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dice un tipo que se llama Tobie. Agita lo que parece ser una máscara naranja -. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los llorones.

Sasorie y Deidara, el cual no se distinguir al principio por su cabello largo atado en una coleta al igual que Ino, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnudo, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Tobie, y todos se ríen.

-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecido que estoy-. En el Konoha no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos.

-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Sasorie, juntando las manos, consternado. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta.

-Pero no te preocupes -añade Venia-. Cuando Obito acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divino!

-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! -afirma Tobie, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Obito!

Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme.

Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Obito, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio él cabello y pienso en mi padre el cual era igual al mío y en que según mi madre era como ver un sol en medio de tanta obscuridad y pienso en ella. Mi madre; me he dejado su traje y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Obito. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Obito lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, -Hola, Naruto. Soy Obito, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio.

-Hola -respondo, con precaución.

-Dame un momento, ¿ok? -me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-.

Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Obito no es nada de eso.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le digo.

La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

-Así que te han dado el Konoha -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, la aldea menos deseable.

-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Obito me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Intento imaginarme preparando esta mismo comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinas. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio. Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes del Capitolio, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?

Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Obito clavados en los míos.

-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Obito-. Bueno, Naruto, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Rin, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu aldea, Hinata, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada aldea.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu aldea. Aldea Hierba, agricultura; Aldea de la arena, pesca; Aldea de las nubes, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Konoha, Hinata y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

-No del todo. Verás, Rin y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Konoha sean inolvidables.

«Está claro que me toca ir desnudo», pienso.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«Desnudo y cubierto de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.

-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Obito-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Naruto? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestido con lo que puede ser el traje más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Obito pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Rin y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo -me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo -Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Obito en tono soñador

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Obito puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Hinata, me alivia verla aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hija del panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrada al fuego. -Hinata, la chica en llamas—dice su estilista, Rin, y pudo ver como el resto de su equipo la acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Obito, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Obito y Rin nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Hinata-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes.

-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Sasuke que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos. De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Aldea del sonido van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Aldea del sonido fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Aldea de la niebla se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Aldea de la hierba acaban de salir cuando Obito aparece con una antorcha encendida. -Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Obito se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Obito se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.

Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Hinata. Por primera vez, la miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano –responde con un rubor en las mejillas el cual no sé si es por el fuego o la presión de todo esto.

Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Obito para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de « ¡Konoha!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helado, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Obito hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Hinata para guardar el equilibrio, Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Obito me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Mejor dicho olvidaran, nuestro aspecto, ni nombres: Naruto y Hinata. Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y se la doy a mi compañera que lanza un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar el beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto! -Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Hinata, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero ella me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos grises-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

-está bien!.

Así que seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraño por la forma en que Obito nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Madara, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas. El presidente, un hombre alto y delgado con el cabello demasiado Negro para la posible edad que tiene, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Hinata y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Konoha, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Obito y Rin, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Rin los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegado a Hinata y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba -dice Hinata.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. — Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpido: Hinata planea matarte -me recuerdo-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífera será». debo decirle algo no solo ella sabe jugar ese juego de los compañeros.

-Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien. – le dijo.

Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de ella, pero, me doy cuenta que todo es un error pero cuando reacciono. Ella se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moretón.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada aldea tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

He subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del Konoha, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de mi padre, y ayer, para despedirme por última vez de mi familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentado de preguntarle a Sakura Haruno si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.

Al parecer, las tareas de Sakura no concluyen en la estación, sino que Sasuke y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Sasuke desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que está inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, es como si Sakura estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes del Capitolio y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

_-_-Pero he sido muy misteriosa _-_-dice, con los ojos entrecerrados_-_-, porque, claro, Sasuke no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Naruto se había sacrificado por su hermano y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de nuestra aldea. _-_-¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?_-_-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son de la aldea minera. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en un perla!».

Sakura esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque.

El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. He oído que en el Aldea de la niebla hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Aldea del remolino, hasta que la destruyeron.

Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

_-_-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Sasuke _-_-sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre_-_-. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, el champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Las ventanas amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Sakura, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerto de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor,Hinata, Obito y Rin están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Sasuke se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Sakura y Sasuke está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Obito y Rin ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Sasuke aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Obito y Rin parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Sasuke y Sakura. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Sasuke puede estar así todo el rato.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

_-_-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? _-_-pregunto, mirando a la chica_-_-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro del chico , pero estoy seguro: pelo oscuro, rasgos llamativos en especial su barba , piel de porcelana blanca y un par de ojos color marrones . Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verlo, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con el. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

_-_-No seas ridículo, Naruto. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? _-_-me suelta Sakura _-_-. Es absurdo.

_-_-¿Qué es un avox? _-_-pregunto, como si fuera estúpido.

_-_-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar _-_-contesta Sasuke_-_-. Seguramente será un traidor. No es probable que la conozcas. _-_-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden _-_-dice Sakura _-_-. Por supuesto que no lo conoces.

Sin embargo, lo conozco y, cuando Sasuke pronuncia la palabra _traidor, _recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

_-_-No, supongo que no, es que... _-_-balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda.

_-_-Choihi Akimichi _-_-salta Hinata, chasqueando los dedos_-_-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Choihi.

Choihi Akimichi es un chico regordete de cara mustia y pelo marron que se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. También es probable que sea la persona más simpática del planeta: sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Nunca he visto sonreír al chico de barba, pero recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Hinata . _-_-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo _-_-digo.

_-_-Y también algo en los ojos _-_-añade Hinata.

_-_-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso _-_-dice Obito, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse_-_-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

_-_-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? _-_-pregunta Sasuke.

_-_-De Obito _-_-responde Rin.

_-_-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni restarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

_-_-Mañana por la mañana es la Primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y les contaré cómo quiero que se comportén _-_-nos dice Sasuke a Hinata y a mí_-_-. Ahora ir a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Hinata y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar mi atención.

_-_-Conque Choihi Akimichi . Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemelo.

Me está pidiendo una explicación y siento la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con élla. Si le cuento la verdad sobreel chico , quizá estemos en paz. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? Aunque repita por ahí la historia, no podría hacerme mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que vi hace tiempo. Además, él había mentido tanto como yo al decir lo de Choihi.

Me doy cuenta de que quiero hablar con alguien sobre el muchacho, con alguien que pueda ayudarme a averiguar su historia. Kiba habría sido mi Primera elección, pero no es probable que vuelva a verlo. Intento decidir si contárselo a Hinata le daría alguna ventaja sobre mí, aunque no veo cómo. Quizá compartir una confidencia lo haga creer que lo considero un amigo.

Además, la idea del chico con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino.

¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino, así que miro al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Hinata nota mi vacilación.

_-_-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? _-_-Niego con la cabeza_-_-. Obito me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

_-_-¿Podemos subir sin más?

_-_-Claro, vamos _-_-responde HInata. La sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Konoha viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Ambos caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Konoha estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

_-_-Le pregunté a Obito por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde _-_-me dice ella.

_-_-¿Y qué te respondió?

_-_-Que no se puede. _-_-Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa_-_-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

_-_-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad _-_-digo. Aunque Obito le haya enseñado a Hinata el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando_-_-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

_-_-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oí miro con expectación y ella examina una flor. Asi que comienzo con el relato.

_-_-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa _-_-susurro.

_-_-¿Tu padre y tú?

_-_-No, con mi amigo Kiba. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, y derepente solo quedo el sildibo de algo,Kiba me dijo que posiblemete un Kuibi repetia algo pero no supimos que pero parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy seguro de que era el mismo chico. Una chica iba con el, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Konoha, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar.

_-_-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada _-_-sigo contándole a Hinata_-_-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chicael chico y lo subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. A la chica lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy seguro de que estaba muerta. Oímos al chico gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chica. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_-_-¿Te vieron?

_-_-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso _-_-respondo, aunque sí lo sé: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que el chico nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Kiba y yo no respondimos.

es cuando me doy cuenta que ella esta temblando.

_-_-Estás temblando _-_- le dijo -tu tambien creo que mas que yo- susurra ella

El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo. El grito del chico..., ¿habría sido el último?

me quito la chaqueta y la echo sobre sus hombros. Empieza a retroceder, pero al finalme deja,paraece ser que algo sucede pero ella a decidiendo por un segundo aceptar la chaqueta como su amabilidad. Una amiga haría eso, ¿verdad?

_-_-¿Eran de aquí? _-_-pregunta, mientras le abrocho un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica_-_-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

_-_-Eso no lo sé _-_-respondo. El Konoha es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Aldea 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos_-_-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí. Sasuke ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.

_-_-Yo me iría _-_-suelta és mira a su alrededor, nerviosa, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones_-_-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Capitolio.

_-_-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos _-_-le dijo . Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual_-_-. Tu amigo, Kiba, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermano en la cosecha?

_-_-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

_-_-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él.

_-_-No, no somos parientes. _-_-¿Fue a decirte adiós? _-_-me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza.

_-_-Sí _-_-respondo, observándolo con atención_-_-, y también tu madre. Me llevó galletas.

Hinata levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verla mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.

_-_-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermano y tú le caéis bien. creo que la agrada como siempre estan sonriendo. _-_- ella dice esto ultimo en un susurro que no soy capaz de escuchar compeltamente - creo que le hubiera justado que el casa se vieran esas sonrisas de ves en cuando- La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Hinata hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su padre no estaba en el cuarto_-_-. Conocía a tus padres cuando eran pequeños.

Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.

_-_-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad _-_-respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado a los panaderos, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que me devuelve la chaqueta_-_-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

_-_-Hasta mañana _-_-respondo, y la veo como se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la puerta, el chico de la barba está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si lo había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con el, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

_-_-Oh, lo siento _-_-digo_-_-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Obito. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

El evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va.

Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzado por no haber intentado ayudarlo en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase a la chica y lo mutilase a el sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá el chico no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese del muchacho de barba espesa que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.

Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir.

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara del chico moreno se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Menma escuálido y aterrorizado. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estalle en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y me parece que me he mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo compruebo con la lengua y noto el sabor a sangre.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me echo el pelo haci atras pero parece que no funciona vuelve a levantarse de forma rebelde . Es la Primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí mismo: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma.

Sasuke no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo mismo, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Hinata en el tren.

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre y Menma; ya estarán levantados. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de gachas y Menma ordeñará su cabra antes de irse al colegio. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos. Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijeron anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Les dio esperanzas o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Sasuke y Hinata entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Me irrita que Hinata lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo; tengo que comentarle algo a Obito, porque este juego de los gemelos nos va a estallar en la cara cuando empiece la competición; seguro que lo saben. Entonces recuerdo que Sasuke me dijo que hiciera todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Obito, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de anoche no tengo mucho que criticar.

El entrenamiento me pone nervioso. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Sasuke suspira, satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

_-_-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

_-_-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

_-_-No tengo ninguna _-_-dice Hinata, en respuesta a mi mirada_-_-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

No se me había ocurrido que Hinata probase las ardillas que yo cazaba; siempre me había imaginado que la espossa del panadero las freía en secreto para comérselas élla y su esposo No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad suelen comer la carne de la carnicera, que es más cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

_-_-Puedes entrenarnos juntos _-_-le digo a Sasuke. Hinata asiente.

_-_-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

_-_-Yo no sé hacer nada _-_-responde Hinata _-_-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

_-_-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Naruto, ya sé que eres bueno con el cuchillo.

_-_-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

_-_-¿Y se te da bien? _-_-pregunta Sasuke. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan bueno como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Kiba, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas.

_-_-No se me da mal _-_-respondo.

_-_-Es excelente _-_-dice Hinata_-_-. Mi madre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

_-_-¿Qué haces? _-_-le pregunto, suspicaz.

_-_-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Sasuke te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

_-_-¿Y tú qué? _-_-pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal_-_-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar el doble de tu pesoen material de pan . Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

_-_-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

_-_-Se le da bien el uso de los cuchillos_-_-le digo a Sasuke_-_-. la he visto ayudar ala carnicera a destasar un animal. ademas que ella ayuda a su hermnao aentrenar apara la cometencia de lucha libre si pudiera participar los aria polvo- dijo un poco exasperado

_-_-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? _-_-pregunta Hinata, disgustada con el color rojo en el rostro y sin tartamudear.

_-_-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerto!

Noto que empiezo a subir el tono.

_-_-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi padre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Konoha tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! _-_-estalla Hinata.

_-_-Vamos, se refería a ti _-_-digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. _-_-Dijo: «Esa chico sí que es una superviviente». Esa chico.

Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su padre eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hija? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Hinata y sé que no me miente.

De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años:

_-_-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Los ojos de Hinata se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano, y yo sé que también recuerda aquel día. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

_-_-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

_-_-Igual que a ti.

_-_-No lo entiende _-_-dice HInata, dirigiéndose a Sasuke y poniendo los ojos en blanco_-_-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo élla. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy bueno negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitado? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre. Además, mis presas son de Primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie!

Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme.

Al cabo de un minuto, Sasuke interviene. _-_-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Naruto, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

_-_-Sé unas cuantas básicas _-_-mascullo.

_-_-Eso puede ser importante para la comida _-_-dice Sasuke_-_-. Y, Hinata, el tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar, al igual que los cuchillos - El plan será igual para los dos: ir a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasar algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tirar lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprender a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardar lo que mejor se les dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? _-_-asentimos_-_-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos en todo momento. _-_-Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Sasuke golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano_-_-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estar juntos y ser amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salir de aquí. Reunance con Sakura en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Hinata pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Sasuke, odiando a Hinata, odiándome a mí mismo por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia.

¡Menuda broma! ¡Hinata y yo fingiendo ser amigos! Ensalzamos las habilidades del otro, insistimos en que no se subestime... Debe de ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendremos que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que somos adversarios a muerte. Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ahora mismo, si no fuese por la estúpida orden de Sasuke, que nos obliga a permanecer juntos durante el entrenamiento. Supongo que es culpa mía por decirle que no tenía por qué entrenarnos por separado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo todo con Hinata, quien, por cierto, está claro que tampoco quiere tenerme de compañero.

Oigo en mi cabeza la voz de Hinata: «No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás». Lo decía para menospreciarme, ¿no? Aunque una diminuta parte de mí se pregunta si no sería un piropo, si no querría decir que tengo algún tipo de atractivo. Es raro que me haya prestado tanta atención, como, por ejemplo, con lo de la caza. Y, al parecer, yo tampoco era tan ajeno a élla como creía: la harina,que la a visto en la carniceria , la lucha libre... Le he seguido la pista ala chica del pan.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Sakura y HInata en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su aldea. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: HInata y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma. En cuanto nos unimos al círculo,el entrenador en jefe, un hombre alto y atlético llamada Ibiki, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Ibiki empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la Primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea más bajito de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecho y sé que, aunque esté delgado, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor.

Las excepciones son los chicos de los aldeas más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos delas aldeas de sonido,niebla y la areana suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Konoha los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Ibiki nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Hinata me da un codazo y yo pego un brinco. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ha dicho Sasuke.

_-_-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? _-_-me pregunta, seria.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus Primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar. _-_-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

_-_-Buena idea _-_-contesta Hinata.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo.

_-_-Yo hago los pasteles _-_-me confiesa Hinata.

_-_-¿Los pasteles? _-_-pregunto, porque estaba ocupado observando al chico del Aldea de la niebla , que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con unaespada a trece metros de distancia_-_-. ¿Qué pasteles?

_-_-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Se refiere a los que tienen en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Son para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estamos en la plaza, Menma siempre me arrastra hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca hemos podido permitirnos uno. Sin embargo, en el Konoha hay poca belleza, así que no puedo negarle ese gusto.

Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Hinata: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe, porque dudo que haya cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habrá sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tiene en su patio? No sé por qué, pero todo esto (su habilidad, los pasteles inaccesibles, las alabanzas del experto en camuflaje) me molesta.

_-_-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

_-_-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? _-_-empieza a decir Hinata.

_-_-¿Y si seguimos? _-_-lo interrumpo.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Sasuke de parecer mediocres, HInata sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos las pesas y los cuchillos , porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Konoha. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Hinata y yo comemos juntos, y, como Sasuke no deja de insistir en ello, intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día HInata vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los aldeas, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Aldea de la arena ; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Aldea de la hierba Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa.

_-_-Y eso es todo _-_-dice HInata , volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

_-_-Tú sí que sabes.

_-_-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. _-_-Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás_-_-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú _-_-dice Hinata.

La orden de Sasuke de que parezcamos amigos nos está desgastando a los dos, porque, desde que di el portazo, se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. En fin, tenemos que obedecer.

_-_-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

_-_-No, pero suena fascinante. Intento poner cara de interés mientras recuerdo el suceso, una historia real, en la que reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena. Hinata se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra:

_-_-Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo al niño del Aldea de la Hierba detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es el de doce años, el que me recordaba tanto a Menma por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un tostada sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese listo para salir Hullendo ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarlo y no pensar en un pequeño zorro.

Cojo otra lanza mientras Hinata tira.

_-_-Creo que se llama Konohamaru_-_-me dice en voz baja. Me muerdo el labio. Konohamaru..., Menma... Ninguno pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapados de agua.

_-_-¿Qué podemos hacer? _-_-le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo.

_-_-Nada, sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso del niño. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De vuelta en la planta del Konoha, Sasuke y Sakura nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Obito y Rin no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Sasuke y Sakura sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. HInata tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harto y me vuelvo maleducado.

Cuando por fin escapo a la cama la segunda noche, Hinata masculla:

_-_-Alguien debería darle una copa a Sasuke. Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero después me contengo. Intentar saber cuándo somos supuestamente amigos y cuándo no me está volviendo loco. Al menos en el estadio estará claro lo que hay.

_-_-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

_-_-Vale, Naruto _-_-responde élla, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. de Aldea en aldea, primero la chica y luego la chico. Como siempre, el Konoha se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Konohamaru, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Hinata y élla se levanta.

_-_-Recuerda lo que dijo Sasuke sobre tirar las pesas _-_-dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

_-_-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... da al blanco.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué he dicho nada, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que HInata ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro aldea, mejor para Menma y mi madre.

Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo o eso intento , enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez.

No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Durante un instante me siento humillado, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas. De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa.

De repente, me pongo furioso, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos.

_-_-Gracias por su tiempo _-_-digo; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso.


	5. Chapter 5

De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en un hombro y la caja de flechas en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con pestillo y me tiro en la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad.

¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes. ¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Detenerme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servir a los futuros tributos de Panem? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparé a la manzana por la rabia que me daba que no me hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. ¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos! Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que de verdad me asusta es lo que puedan hacerles a mi madre y a Menma, lo que pueda sufrir mi familia por culpa de mi imprudencia. ¿Les quitarán lo poco que tienen o enviarán a mi madre a la cárcel y a Menma al orfanato? ¿Las matarán? No las matarán, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más les da a ellos?

Tendría que haberme quedado para disculparme, o para reírme, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, voy y salgo de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible.

Sasuke y Sakura están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y, al cabo de un rato, lo hacen. Tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo; después me quedo hecho un ovillo en la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se pone el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo del Capitolio.

Al principio creo que vendrán a detenerme de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasa el tiempo y la cosa parece menos probable, me calmo. Siguen necesitando a los dos tributos del Konoha, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes quieren castigarme, pueden hacerlo en público, esperar a que esté en el estadio y así lanzarme animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarán de que no tenga arco y flechas para defenderme.

Sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir vivo se reducirán casi a cero.

Cuando Sakura llama a la puerta para la cena, decido que será mejor ir. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy al servicio y me lavo la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada.

Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Obito y Rin; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Hinata me mire a los ojos. Ella arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: « ¿Qué ha pasado?». Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Sasuke:

_-_-Vale, basta de esto. ¿Lo hicieron muy mal hoy?

_-_-Creo que da igual _-_-responde Hinata_-_-. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados y cuchillos al azar hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Eso me hace sentir mejor; Hinata no ha atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a ella también lo provocaron.

_-_-¿Y tú, Gatito Miedoso? _-_-me pregunta Sasuke.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama Gatito Miedoso me molesta lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar.

_-_-Les lancé una flecha.

_-_-¿Que qué? _-_-exclama Sakura, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer.

_-_-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Hinata: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! _-_-exclamo, desafiante.

_-_-¿Y qué dijeron? _-_-pregunta Obito, con cautela.

_-_-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

_-_-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? _-_-pregunta Sakura, pasmada.

_-_-Me lo di yo mismo _-_-respondo.

Recuerdo que le prometí a Menma hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

_-_-En fin, ya está hecho _-_-concluye Sasuke, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

_-_-¿Crees que me detendrán? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

_-_-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán? _-_-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

_-_-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos _-_-dice Hinata.

_-_-Cierto _-_-corrobora Sasuke, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Sasuke coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Sakura frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse_-_-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

_-_-De pasmados _-_-respondo, empezando a sonreír_-_-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. _-_-Una imagen me viene a la cabeza_-_-. Un hombre con un pañuelo en la cara y el pelo gris tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Sasuke se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Sakura, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa. _-_-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas de Konoha no es excusa para no hacerte caso _-_-afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso_-_-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso _-_-repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

_-_-Me darán una mala puntuación _-_-comento.

_-_-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia _-_-explica Rin.

_-_-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar _-_-dice Hinata_-_-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Konohamaru consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuto que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Konoha sale el último, como siempre. Hinata saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes la estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.

¡Once!

Sakura Haruno deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

_-_-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? _-_-le pregunto a Sasuke.

_-_-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

_-_-Naruto y Hinata, los chicos en llamas _-_-dice Obito, y me abraza_-_-. Oh, ya verás el Traje para tu entrevista.

_-_-¿Más llamas?

_-_-Más o menos _-_-responde, travieso.

Hinata y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día, sobre todo el llanto, me ha hecho polvo. Me quedo dormido, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviado y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza. ·

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbado en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Kiba estará ya en el bosque e Ino rondando muy cerca del quemador como esperando que nadie la viera.

Normalmente Kiba y yo dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador y hay veo a Ino que espera y tengamos frutos ya sea fresas o moras Pienso en Kiba sin mí. Y en Ino que tendrá que lidiar con su mal humor.

Los dos cazamos bien, y puedo controlar a Kiba para que no hiera a Ino con sus comentarios sobre lo injusta y boba que es su vida; pero somos mejores en grupo lo se Ino nos ayuda a establecer contacto con los agentes de la paz que de repente llegan nuevos a la aldea

Y entre ambos no ayudamos más cuando intentamos cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también nos da una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque está bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, y una ayuda con agentes de la paz molestos que hacen que incluso la ardua tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertida.

A Kiba lo conocí cuando llevaba seis meses peleando solo cuando me encontré por primera vez con Kiba en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger sardinas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

_-_-Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Kiba; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz.

_-_-¿Cómo te llamas? _-_-me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón.

_-_-Naruto _-_-respondí, con una voz apenas audible.

_-_-Bueno, Naru, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

_-_-Naruto _-_-repetí, en voz más alta_-_-. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada.

_-_-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? _-_-me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido.

_-_-La maté con el arco _-_-respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

_-_-¿Puedo verlo? _-_-preguntó Kiba, con la mirada fija en el arco.

_-_-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte _-_-le dije, pasándoselo.

Fue la Primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo. Entonces hablamos sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida.

Kiba me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazador, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque, con Kiba, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Con Ino bueno fue más obligación después de que recuperara la energía y pudiera arreglar lo poco que quedaba de mi familia tuvimos que regresar al colegio no hable con nadie más así que ella se sentó a mi lado no platicaba y no preguntaba nada lo cual yo agradecía.

Hasta que un día me vio comiendo fresa- Naruto... ¿Tú de donde encontraste eso?-

Como decirle la verdad no podría si de repente ella lo decía yo estaría en problemas la caza en territorio del capitolio era ilegal. No tendría por qué decirle nada pero ella sigue hablando – a mí me gustan las fresas pero es muy raro que lleguen frescas aquí a Konoha desde la aldea de la hierba

–Bueno pues estas llegaron –le dijo cortante

-bueno solo dijo que es raro además que bueno no es temporada allá- dice sentada a mi lado.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta ella lo sabe no había otra manera que encontrar fresas más que en el bosque y es ahí como comienzas sus intensos interrogatorios sobe diversos frutos o cosas que llevo para mi almuerzo y es cuando me da miedo si ella se ha dado cuenta. ¿Cuantas persona no se han dado cuenta? trato de evitarla pero parece imposible siempre sentada a un lado mío siempre terminamos juntos para los trabajos escolares es ahí cuando me doy cuanta después de varios meses que ella no me delatara o eso empiezo a creer así que un buen día le dije que si quería un poco de fresas

-no hay problema verdad – me dijo risueña se sentó a mi lado

Le contesto que no con la cabeza y ella no dice nada en lo que duraba la comida durante las siguientes semanas trataba de llevarle las fresas a su casa o la escuela cuando encontraba y a partir de ese día habla con ella.

Poco después Kiba me dijo que teníamos que conseguir dinero también para otras cosas pero la gente de la Veta no tenía mucho fue cuando se me ocurrió algo seria encagoso tal vez pero era una solución. La mañana siguiente hable con Ino y le dije la situación se que estaba arriesgando demasiado pero todo lo hacía por Nemna, ella me ayudo para que el agente de la paz en jefe nos comparar una par de pavos silvestres , de cómo su padre comenzó a comprar o mejor dicho solicitarle la carnicera algo de carne de ciervo o como el panadero aparte de ardillas comenzó a pedir frutos para sus panes Ino posiblemente no era la mejor cazadora del bosque bueno ellas respetaba la ley según parece casi que solo nos ayudaba a planear los días de caza según como nuestros clientes en los altos ramos lo necesitaran ella es buena estratega, de echo podría decir que Kiba y yo eran los únicos amigos que tenía y ella parece feliz de estar con nosotros aunque fueran solo un par de horas recuerdo un día antes de que llegar Kiba ella dijo – con ustedes de verdad me siento yo misma puedo ser feliz-

Pero ahora que lo pienso que fue eso que quería decirme no puedo sacar de mi mente lo que grito cuando se despidió de mí... Yo te... Ella que

Aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra demasiado suave para explicar lo que Ino significa para mí y lo mucho que echó de menos a Kiba noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuvieran conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que estén en el estadio, donde acabarían muertos en unos días. Pero..., pero los echo de menos, y odio estar tan solo. ¿Me echarán de menos? Seguro que sí.

Pienso en el once que apareció anoche debajo de mi nombre. Sé lo que me habría dicho él: «Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar». Después sonreiría y yo le devolvería la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

Ino solo se encogería de hombros golpearía a Kiba en su brazo y diría tu no podrás hacerlo mejor pulgoso para después mírame a mí y solo sonreír.

No puedo evitar comparar lo que tengo con Kiba e Ino con lo que finjo tener con Hinata. Nunca cuestiono los motivos de ellos tal vez en su momento de Ino si pero lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo, mientras que con Hinata es todo lo contrario. En realidad, no es justo comparar, porque Kiba y yo nos unimos para sobrevivir, e Ino es una herramienta para sobrevivir mientras que Hinata y yo sabemos que la supervivencia del otro significaría la muerte. ¿Cómo se puede pasar eso por alto?

Sakura llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro «¡día muy, muy, muy importante!». Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el desayuno es una sopa de fideos con verduras e irónicamente con Naruto que es una rollo de pescado como el que mi padre solía hacer con el pescado que encontrada en el lago, y decía que le recordaba mi pescado atrapado que buscaba salir. Llevo cuatro platos de lo que Sakura llamo Ramen me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

_-_-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?

_-_-Sí _-_-respondió Sasuke.

_-_-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

_-_-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

_-_-¿Cuál?

No estoy seguro de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

_-_-Hinata nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado _-_-responde Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Traición. Es lo Primero que siento aunque resulte ridículo, porque, para que haya traición, debe haber Primero confianza, y entre Hinata y yo la confianza nunca ha formado parte del acuerdo. Somos tributos. Sin embargo, la chica que se arriesgó a recibir una paliza por darme pan, la que me ayudó a no caerme del carro, la que me encubrió con el asunto del chico avox, la que insistió en que Sasuke conociera mis habilidades como cazador... ¿Acaso parte de mí no podía evitar confiar en ella?

Por otro lado, me alivia dejar de fingir que somos amigos. Es obvio que se ha cortado cualquier débil vínculo que hayamos sentido tontamente, y ya era hora, porque los juegos empiezan dentro de dos días y la confianza no sería más que una debilidad. No sé qué habrá propiciado la decisión de Hinata (aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con que lo aventajase en el entrenamiento), pero me alegro. Quizá por fin haya aceptado el hecho de que, cuanto antes reconozcamos abiertamente que somos enemigos, mejor.

_-_-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?

_-_-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Sakura para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido _-_-responde Sasuke_-_-. Tú empiezas con Sakura, Naruto.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Sakura cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un traje que me es incómodo en la espalda y unos zapatos que a mi vista son mortales pero vi a Obito caminar con eso obvio que yo puedo. Intento caminar pero cada tres pasos doblo los tobillos después Sakura me pone un libro en la cabeza e intento caminar según ella más derecho pero me es imposible; pero es una hora después que lo logro pero aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender .Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Sakura me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tengo un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

_-_-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido _-_-dice Sakura, suspirando_-_-. Recuerda una cosa, Naruto: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

_-_-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

_-_-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

_-_-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré vivo! _-_-estallo_-_-. ¡No son mis amigos!

_-_-¡Pues fíngelo! _-_-exclama Sakura. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_-_-. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

_-_-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Me quito los zapatos de un par de patadas y salgo hecho una furia hacia el comedor, aventando el estúpido saco que me obligo la pelirosa a llevar..

Hinata y Sasuke parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Sasuke me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-pregunto finalmente. _-_-Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantador? ¿Altivo? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntario para salvar a tu hermano, Obito te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

_-_-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Hinata? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo?

_-_-Intentará ser demasiado inocente le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorado y hostil.

_-_-¡No es verdad!

_-_-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a ese chico alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no lo he visto desde entonces.

_-_-Con la de razones que me has dado para estar alegre...

_-_-No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar.

Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

_-_-¡Vale! _-_-gruño.

Sasuke adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma educada primero intento ser agradable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadado con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas. Sólo puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo, en lo injustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia? Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente. Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Intentamos que me haga el niño lindo, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingenioso, ni sexy, ni misterioso.

Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie_-_- ya basta _-_-me dice_-_-. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Naruto.

_-_-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!

_-_-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

_-_-No se me da bien mentir.

_-_-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. _-_-Ay, eso duele. Hasta Sasuke tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono_-_-. Tengo una idea: intenta reírte de ti mismo. _–_Reír de mí mismo...- si se simpático- me dice

_-_-cuenta chistes sobre el lugar su comida y busca algo de lo que te puedas reír de ti

Sasuke que ha empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tiene un tono desagradable.

_-_-Me rindo, Baka. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo odias me reclama molesto.

Ceno en mi cuarto. Pido una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y como hasta reventar; después desahogo mi rabia contra Sasuke, los Juegos del Hambre y todos los seres vivos del País del Fuego lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entra en el cuarto el chico de la barba para abrirme la cama, el estropicio hace que abra mucho los ojos.

_-_-¡Déjalo como está! _-_-le Grito_-_-. ¡Déjalo como está!

A él también lo odio. Odio sus ojos rencorosos que me llaman cobarde, monstruo, marioneta del Capitolio, tanto entonces como ahora. Seguro que para él se está haciendo justicia; al menos mi muerte ayudará a pagar por la vida de la chica del bosque.

Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, cierra la puerta y entra en el servicio, de donde sale con un trapo húmedo; después me limpia la cara y la sangre que me ha hecho en las manos un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la dejo?

_-_-Tendría que haber intentado salvarte _-_-susurro.

El sacude la cabeza. ¿Quiere decir que hicimos bien en no acercarnos? ¿Qué me ha perdonado?

_-_-No, estuvo mal _-_-insisto.

Se da un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después me toca con ellos el pecho. Creo que significa que yo también habría acabado siendo un avox. Seguramente está en lo cierto: avox o muerto.

Me paso la hora siguiente ayudando a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura por la tolva y limpiada la comida del suelo, me abre la cama, me meto dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejo que me arrope. Después se va; me gustaría que se quedase hasta que me duerma, que estuviese aquí cuando me despierte. Quiero su protección, aunque no tuvo la mía.

Por la mañana no aparece el chico de la barba, sino el equipo de preparación. Mis clases con Sakura y Sasuke han terminado, este día le pertenece a Obito, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, y dejando mi cuerpo demasiado limpio de vello facial cómo es posible Después, Sasori empieza a trabajarme el pelo. Llevándolo para aras pero no parece convencido de nuevo coloca agua en el o eso creo que es y después de varios intentos parece ser que mi cabello no sede pero a quedarse completamente estático lo revuelve con sus manos y parece ser que pequeños risos rubios toman su lugar y al parecer el solo peina las orillas y me ve satisfecho .Deidara borra mi cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: labios carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo y que hace que el azul de mis ojos destelle más Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Obito con lo que, supongo, será mi Traje, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

_-_-creo que debería decirte eso pero este no es mi diseño, yo creí que sería el diseñador de la chica de tu aldea – lo miro con los ojos tristes- pero Rin hiso un magnífico trabajo yo solo le agregue un toque espero y eso te agrade ahora cierra los ojos-

Obedezco con él es muy sencillo se ha ganado mi confianza

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar muy poco. Me agarro a la mano de Tobi y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, así como el pantalón después me doy cuenta que es una tela muy suave y noto que me colocan una camisa y un saco pero este no me incomoda en la espalda. Ajustan un par de cosas entre las que distingo ponen algo en mi cuello lo que creo es una corbata y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

_-_-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Sí _-_-responde Obito_-_-, ábrelos.

Estoy impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas me agrada lo que veo es como si no fuera yo la criatura enfrente de mi irradia poder y confianza

_-_-Oh, Obito _-_-consigo susurrar por fin_-_-. Gracias.

_-_-Da una vuelta completa _-_-me dice, y extiendo los brazos asía mis costado y lo hago. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado. Obito le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con su traje y me siento cómodo no me asfixia como el que Sakura me obligo a llevar el día anterior_-_-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? _-_-me pregunta Obito.

A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Sasuke, que sabe lo desastroso que soy.

_-_-Soy penoso. Sasuke dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere.

_-_-¿Y por qué no eres tú mismo? _-_-me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento.

_-_-¿Yo mismo? Tampoco vale. Sasuke dice que soy malhumorado y hostil.

_-_-Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Sasuke _-_-responde Obito, sonriendo_-_-. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy un luchador, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan.

_-_-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa? _-_-me dice, cogiéndome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no_-_-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

_-_-Kiba e Ino _-_-respondo al instante_-_-, aunque no tiene sentido, Obito, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Kiba o a Ino. Ya las saben.

_-_-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

_-_-Creo que sí, pero...

De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Obito es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía.

_-_-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

_-_-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? _-_-pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad. _-_-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme.

El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Obito va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano.

_-_-Obito... _-_-El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada.

_-_-Recuerda, ya te quieren _-_-me dice con amabilidad_-_-. Limítate a ser tú mismo.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Konoha en el ascensor. Rin y los suyos han trabajado mucho:

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque el vestido de Obito muestra alguien a quien verdad nunca creí conocer esa no es la Hinata de la aldea de Konoha , el vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas y su cabello cae en una trenza con varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de su oreja izquierda, me rodea su cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por su hombro derecho.

Es ahí donde me doy cuenta que los trajes están a juego cuando ella se mueve las piedras generan pequeñas llamas no como las mías sino más sutiles como demasiado intimidadas por crecer Resplandecemos como el sol.

Cuando subo la cara y la veo ella aumenta el rubor en sus mejillas quiero decirle que el vestido es de Obito cuando veo que Sasuke y Sakura se acercan a nosotros no soy capaz de decir nada y los veo también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Sasuke, pero acepto los cumplidos de Sakura A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Sasuke.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré el último, o el penúltimo, porque siempre el chico precede a la chica de su aldea. ¡Ojalá pudiera salir primero y quitármelo ya de encima! Ahora tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque. Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención.

Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Sasuke se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe:

_-_-Recordad, seguís siendo una pareja feliz, así que actuad como si lo fuerais.

¿Qué? Creía que habíamos dejado eso cuando Hinata pidió entrenamientos separados, pero supongo que se trataba de una cosa privada, no pública. En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios.

Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los zapatos y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en Primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Maito Gai, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, Verde salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como luciérnagas en el prado. En el Capitolio tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Konoha, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito.

Este año, Gai lleva el pelo de color negro, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

La chica del Aldea del sonido sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Gai para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello azabache hasta las rodillas, los ojos color carbón, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Gai hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentado como un caballero, siguiendo las instrucciones de Sakura, mientras los aldeas siguen pasando, la de la niebla, la nubes y la arena. Todos tienen un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Aldea de la niebla es una máquina de matar implacable; la chica con cara astuta del Aldea lluvia es maliciosa y escurridiza, como una serpiente. Veo a Obito en cuanto se sienta, pero ni siquiera su presencia me relaja. La aldea del frio, la aldea de los valles, la aldea del calor. El chico cojo del Aldea del calor es muy callado. Me sudan una barbaridad las manos y el traje negro no es absorbente, así que me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. Llega el turno de la aldea de la hierba Konohamaru, con un traje de gasa y una bufanda que parece revolotea mientras camina , revolotea hasta Gai, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a al chico, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, el no vacila:

_-_-Cuesta atraparme _-_-dice, con voz trémula_-_-. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa._-_-Ni en un millón de años _-_-responde Gai, animándola.

La chica del Aldea de la hierba Anko, tiene la misma piel aceitunada de Konohamaru, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es una de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, aunque sé que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha preferido quedarse sola, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, ha conseguido un diez, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes. Hace caso omiso de los intentos de Gai por bromear con ella y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada.

Si yo tuviera su tamaño podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorada y hostil... ¡y no pasaría nada! Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Si yo tuviese dinero, también lo haría.

Y ahora llaman a Naruto Namikaze, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Gai y él tiene la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje.

_-_-Bueno, Naruto, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Konoha. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si las palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una suela de zapato. Busco con desesperación a Obito entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios: «¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?». Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. «Sé sincero _-_-pienso_-_-. Sé sincero.»

_-_-El Ramen _-_-consigo decir. Gai se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

_-_-¿El de Carne supongo o mejor dicho el de naruto? _-_-pregunta Gai, y yo asiento_-_-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. _-_-Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago_-_-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? _-_-Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte_-_-. Bueno, Naruto _-_-sigue, en tono confidencial_-_-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Obito arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincero.

_-_-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasado?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público.

_-_-Sí, a partir de ahí.

_-_-Pensé que Obito era un genio _-_-Obito, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas_-_-, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. _–_me levanto _-_-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Obito mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí».

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

_-_-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! _-_-me pide Gai, así que levantó los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que las llamas se eleven, dejando que sea yo él se envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador_-_-. ¡No te pares! _-_-me dice.

_-_-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!

También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida. Los nervios y los giros han podido conmigo.

_-_-No te preocupes, te tengo _-_-me dice Gai, rodeándome con un brazo_-_-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. _-_-Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Sasuke, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala_-_-. No pasa nada _-_-dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud_-_-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

_-_-Ummm... _-_-digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio_-_-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

_-_-Nos estás matando _-_-protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad_-_-. Detalles, detalles.

_-_-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? _-_-pregunto, mirando al balcón.

_-_-¡Así es! _-_-grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera.

_-_-Gracias _-_-respondo_-_-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados. _-_-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermano en la cosecha _-_-sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado_-_-. Tú te presentaste voluntario. ¿Nos puedes hablar de el?

No, no, no, a ustedes no, pero quizá a Obito sí. Creo que no me estoy imaginando la tristeza que expresa su rostro.

_-_-Se llama Menma, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

_-_-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

Sé sincero, sé sincero. Trago saliva.

_-_-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

_-_-¿Y qué respondiste? _-_-pregunta Gai, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropado, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava.

_-_-Le juré que lo haría.

_-_-Seguro que sí _-_-dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido_-_-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Naruto Namikaze, tributo del Konoha.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Obito para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Me paso aturdida la Primera parte de la entrevista de Hinata, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo suspirara y gritar. Está utilizando lo de ser la hija del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus aldeas. Y dice algo de su vestido y al igual que yo se levanta y da un par de vueltas las llamas son pequeñas no del tamaño que las mías eran pero escucho que Gai le dice- los chicos en llamas me agradan Obito Rin mis respetos- y toma asiento

Empiezo a recuperar la concentración en su entrevista cuando Gai le pregunta si tiene un novio en casa.

Ella vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencida.

_-_-¿Un chica linda como tú? Tiene que haber alguien especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

_-_-Bueno, hay una chico _-_-responde ella, suspirando_-_-. Llevo enamorado de el desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante segura de que no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido.

_-_-¿Tiene a otra?

_-_-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchas chicas.

_-_-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? _-_-la anima Gai.

_-_-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

_-_-¿Por qué no? _-_-pregunta Gai, perplejo.

_-_-Porque... _-_-empieza a balbucear Hinata el color rojo de sus mejillas se asienta un más ruborizándose_-_-. Porque... él está aquí conmigo.

….. tenía que publicar hace semanas pero las cosas se complicaron.. Entre tanto que hacer y problemas que nunca faltan pero regrese y de verdad espero y les guste y con tanto noticia loca y tanto tráiler … de verdad mi pobre kokoro sufre tráiler de Sinsajo imágenes naruhina de the last tráiler de the last y imágenes de Peeta con su respectivo lavado de cerebro y despierto hoy con hijos Naruhina y la noticia del bebe everlank mi pobre kokoro no sabe ya que sentir…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hola feliz... Muy feliz... Porque SOMOS CANON, no saben lo feliz que soy con eso… espere 7 años para ver eso, hubo momentos en los que dude de esto pero de verdad soy muy feliz más que por mí por Naruto y Por Hinata su historia de amor aunque no es muy extensa es la más bonita que me e topado en mi vida... Además que es mi primera pareja que Shippie de manera oficial.

Bueno creo que ya saben las Historia no es mía es de Sussan Collins, yo solo la adapto y los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei que amo con todo mi kokoro….

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Hinata y puedo verla sus mejillas rojas como las fresas que comía Ino, así como su flequillo que le tapa los ojos pero se ve jugando con sus dedos uno en contra del otro y como trata de ocultar su mirada a la cámara, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡soy yo! Por Kami-sama, ¡se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervirme dentro. -Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Gai, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia.

-No es bueno, no -coincide Hinata o al menos intenta está nerviosa lo sé yo lo estoy que es lo que acaba de decir ella nunca ella ni yo mismo sé que pensar.

-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de ese jovencito ¿Él no lo sabía?

-Hasta ahora, no -responde Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza lo que genera que su trenza termine en su espalda

Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible y que solo la veo a ella.

-¿No les gustaría sacarlo de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? -pregunta Gai a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos-. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Naruto Namikaze ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Hinata Hyuga, y creo que hablo por todo el país del fuego cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Hinata nos ha borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por mí. Cuando el público por fin se calla, mi compañera murmura un «gracias» y regresa a su asiento. Nos levantamos para el himno; yo tengo que alzar la cabeza, porque es una muestra de respeto obligatoria, y no puedo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparece una imagen de nosotros dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en las mentes de los espectadores, deben de parecer insalvables. Pobre pareja trágica. Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad o se quiero imaginar.

Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que ella estoy demasiado molesto e incrédulo al mismo tiempo que es lo que está buscando solo uno saldrá con vida no puede jugar así que es lo que piensa. Pero parece ser que esto no está ayudando La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos y llegamos a la planta doce. Hinata acaba de salir del ascensor casi corriendo que cree que no diré nada? cuando me acerco a ella y la jalo de su muñeca con demasiada fuerza y va a caer a mi pecho donde vuelve a tener el rubor en su mejillas se aparta demasiado rápido y al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna se cae y se hace añicos en el suelo, aterriza encima de los pedazos y las manos empiezan a sangrarle de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres? -me pregunta, en un susurro sin mirarame la cara

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!- literalmente se lo escupo

Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Sakura, Sasuke, Obito y Rin.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Sakura, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído?

-yo... lo siento -responde Hinata, mientras Sakura y Obito lo ayudan a levantarse.

-¿Lo has empujado? -me pregunta Sasuke. Creo que yo aria eso ella se calló sola cuanto estoy a punto de decirlo reacciono

-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en un idiota delante de todo el país?

-Fui... yo… -interviene Hinata en un susurro, mientras se quita trozos de cerámica de las manos-. Sasuke sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Sí, Sasuke es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!

-Eres un Baka, sin duda -dice Sasuke, asqueado-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Esta chica acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú solo.

-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!

-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántico como un trozo de roca hasta que ella dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes de Konoha!

-¡Pero no somos amantes! -exclamo.

-¿A quién le importa? -insiste Sasuke, cogiéndome por los hombros y aplastándome contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres un rompecorazones. Oooh, las chicas de tu aldea caían abrumadas a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?

El olor a vino de su aliento me pone mal; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas.

-Tiene razón, Naruto -me dice Obito, acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido -respondo, sin saber qué pensar-. Así no habría parecido tan estúpido.

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -intervino Rin.

-Lo que le preocupa es tu novia –dice Sasuke, malhumorado, mientras le arranca un trozo ensangrentado de urna a Hinata de su mano y ella hace una mueca de dolor

-No tengo novia -afirmo, aunque se me encienden otra vez las mejillas al pensar en Ino.

-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante lista para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que la quieras, así que ¿qué más da?— dice Sasuke mientras yo proceso todo… dos amantes separados por este lugar una historia de amor, lo único que sé del amor es que no es bueno lastima a las personas mi mare es u claro ejemplo.

Las palabras empiezan a surtir efecto. Me calmo. Ahora no sé si debo pensar que me han usado o que me han dado una ventaja. Sasuke tiene razón, he sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les he ofrecido? A un chico imbécil dando vueltas con un Traje brillante y soltando risitas tontas. El único momento con sustancia fue cuando hablé de Menma. Comparada con Anko y su fuerza silenciosa y mortífera, no soy digno de recordar. Tonto, brillante y fácil de olvidar; bueno, no del todo, porque tengo mi once en entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora Hinata me ha convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según ella, ahora tengo muchos admiradoras, y si el público cree de verdad que estamos enamorados... Recuerdo la energía con la que han respondido a su confesión; un amor trágico. Sasuke tiene razón, en el Capitolio adoran estas cosas. De repente me preocupa no haber reaccionado bien.

-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a vosotros os pareció que podría estar enamorada de ella? -les pregunto.

-A mí sí -responde Rin-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.

Los otros asienten.

-Eres una mina, Gatito, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola -afirma Sasuke.

-Ciento haberte asustado -le digo a Hinata, obligándome a mirarla, avergonzado por mi reacción.

-no te preocupes... yo estoy bien -responde ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo-. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal.

-¿Tienes bien las manos?

-Se pondrán bien.

En el silencio que sigue a su respuesta nos llegan los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor.

-Vamos a comer -dice Sasuke, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Como Hinata está sangrando demasiado, Rin se lo lleva para que lo atiendan. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa sin ellos, y, cuando terminamos, vuelven. Las manos de Hinata están envueltas en vendas y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque mañana estaremos en el campo de batalla, ella me ha hecho un favor y yo le he respondido con una herida. ¿Es que siempre voy a estar en deuda con la rarita y tímida de Hinata?

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Yo parezco presumido y superficial, dando vueltas y soltando risitas, aunque los demás me aseguran que les parezco encantador. La que sí está encantadora es Hinata, y después resulta irresistible en su actuación de chica enamorada. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizado y perplejo, guapo gracias a las manos de Obito, deseable gracias a la confesión de Hinata, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero nosotros tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Sasuke y Sakura no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Obito y Rin viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Sakura nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como es Sakura y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:

-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un aldea decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Sasuke cruza los brazos y nos examina.

-¿Un último consejo? –pregunto levantando una ceja con los manos cruzadas en el pecho y veo que Hinata no quita su mirada de nuestro mentor y volea a verme para bajar la mirada de nuevo.

-Cuando suene el gong, Salir corriendo. Ninguno de los dos son lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salir corriendo, poner toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrar una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? –pregunta Hinata volteándome a ver, como esperando que repliqué algo.

-Seguid vivos -responde Sasuke.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Hinata se queda atrás para hablar con Rin, cosa que me alegra. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana. Veo que alguien ha abierto mi cama, aunque no hay ni rastro del chico de la barba. Ojalá supiera su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y puede que él me lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque es probable que sólo sirviera para que lo castigasen.

Me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Con lo único que me quedo es con un tatuaje de Obito decidió ponerme en el estómago el cual es un recordatorio de las llamas y nuestro nombre los chicos en llamas o mejor dicho los trágicos amantes de Konoha. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan. Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormido, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte.

No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos.

Cuanto más ansioso estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieto que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza.

El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que ella se diese cuenta; no me oiría con tanto follón. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué más da si hablamos o no?

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de ella, le digo:

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

Se sobresalta, voltea la cara y vuelve sonrojase maldita sea cuantos colores rojos he visto en su rostro los ultimos días, vuelve a mirar a la calle y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Me acerco y me asomo al borde: las amplias calles están llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar -respondo.

-¿Piensas en tu familia?

-No -reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. -Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de jugar con sus dedos y las manos vendadas-. Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.

-No importa, Naruto. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

-No debes pensar así.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... -vacila.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo misma. ¿Tiene sentido? -pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Hinata le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -le pregunto.

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... aun cuando estoy aquí no dejare mi camino no dejare de ser yo... que no soy de ellos—por primera vez la escuchó hablar sin tartamudear pero no veo su expresión está mirando para otro lado

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.

-bueno si, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo -insiste-. ¿No lo ves?

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa?—le dijo alzando los hombros y sentadome con las piernas flexionada como un ninja de los cuentos que me contaba mi papa.

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? -me pregunta, al parecer enfadada. Me voltea a mirar y sus ojos color perla se ven molestos, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Sasuke -respondo, levantándome y dando un paso atrás-. Por seguir viva.

-eso intentare -responde ella, esbozando una sonrisa triste -. Gracias por el consejo

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Konoha.

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas, por favor-Puedes contar con ello. -Me vuelvo

Cuanto estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta veo que se levanta – Naruto…- esta jugando con la tela de su piyama la arruga—yo... quería… decirte... que... no nada—

La miro y ella vuelve a su color rojo—será mejor que bajes no quedaras entran enferma a la arena, vamos tratemos de dormir—espero que me alcance cuando esta aun lado de mi me abrasa o bueno me toma de la cintura y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, no sé si responder a su abrazo pero tal vez sea el último contacto humano de afecto que tendré en la vida sí que la abrazo cabe perfectamente en mis brazos mi cabeza queda en su coronilla es bajita lo sabía pero ahora lo otro nos e que decirle no tengo palabras de aliento para mi mucho menos para ella cuando las escucho susurrar—tú tienes que regresas a casa promete que lo aras—que fue eso porque lo dice

Me aparto de ella demasiado asustado para mi propio bien – será... será... mejor vallamos a dormir – abro la puerta y la dejo que ingrese y entro a mi cuarto

Me paso el resto de la noche dando cabezadas, imaginándome los comentarios cortantes que le haré a Hinata Hyuga por la mañana. Pero maldita sea no puedo pero también pienso en lo que dijo pero ya veremos lo noble y elevada que se vuelve cuando tenga que decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Seguramente se convertirá en uno de esos tributos bestiales, de los que intentan comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Hubo un tipo así hace unos cuantos años, Hidan, del Aldea de la lluvia. Se volvió completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes tuvieron que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había matado y evitar que se los comiera. En el estadio no hay reglas, pero el canibalismo no es del gusto del público del Capitolio, así que intentaron eliminarlo. Se especuló que la avalancha que acabó finalmente con Hidan fue preparada para asegurarse de que el ganador no fuese un lunático.

No veo a Hinata por la mañana. Obito viene a por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban al chico de la barba, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizado. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Naruto. Cuanto más quieto estés, mejor podré colocártelo -me explica.

¿Quieto? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Obito del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nervioso que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario que yo.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Obito y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En las aldeas la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo está nuevo; yo seré el primero y único ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos.

Dicen que la comida es excelente.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Obito me peina o eso intenta porque mi cabello no se deja; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Obito no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas -me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Obito se saca del bolsillo la insignia del Kuibi dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le pregunto.

-Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren -responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del traje de mi padre y me lo prendí a la camisa-. Es el símbolo de tu aldea, ¿no? -Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa-. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Aldea del sonido; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómodo.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada -me dice Obito-. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Rechazo la comida, aunque acepto un vaso de agua que me bebo a traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerto, muerto del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moratón.

-¿Quieres hablar, Naruto?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le doy la mano y Obito me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Obito, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Sasuke: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? -susurro.

-De verdad -afirma Obito; -. Buena suerte, chico.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Obito se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador por todas partes:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!


End file.
